Twilight World/Chapter 1
Text Chapter 1 A/N: Thus is mi new story about Twilight if it was the bible. God love to all god reeders. Edward had just finshed creating the world. He had made a betaful garden for Alice and Jasper to live in. They were the first people to live on the erth. Jaser and Alice loved each other alot and were gong to have kids because thats what Edward wanted therm to do. Howevr he mad a apple tree that he tald them that they were not aloud to eat the apples form. Japper and Alice dint want to eat the apples because they didn't want to make edword anger. But then one day a eval snail named Joms came down thru the tree and talled to Japper whou was siting undar the tree. "You should eat my apples." Jomes said. But Japser igored him, he new edwart did not want him eating the apples from that trea. "NO!" Said jaser, I love Edward thy God." The snae did not give up thou. He said to japer. "Why , my apples are rond and red and very deisous." Japper looked at the applkes witch locked very delious. He picked one off the tree and bite into it. "This is yum," Said japster. "Alice, come here and tast this apple/" Alice come over and told the apple off jasper, He bite into it and she said. This is the best apple I have ever had." Then Edward saw wat they were doign from heathen and got anger. "YOU DISBAY ME!" He roored, "NOW YU ARE VANISHED FROM THE GARDEN OF ADAM!" Japser and Alin ran from the garden and into the desert, They had been vanished from the garden fro disbaying God. "Oh no, "Aline cried and Jasper crid too. "We falled God, We are unworthy." Edward who was wathign from the sku felt bad about what he had doen to them so he said "Yu cant return to the gernden but I will make you a house that yuo can liev in." Then Edward pointed his finger and a manion appered. "Thank God, how can we replay you?" Alice assed but Edward replate "You must never doubt yur lolty to me again and must crete many childen to full the erth." Jasper and Alicn preyed to god every night befour they went to bed and then Alice fall pregenant with a baby. "God," (Erin: They are not aloud to call God Edward because they aint worty.) Alce is having a baby" Jasser celbrited wen he told Edward at prey time that night. "This is excelet news." Said Edward, "Now you msut anme your first chill Bella to proof your loyly to me!" When alice had the baby she named it Bella as god had assed. Bella was a butaful baby. "She will grew into a Queer," Said jasper proufly. Alin aghrined. "She will be the queen of Christianity." Said Edward one day to them as bella grew into a woman. "This is a honor form oour family." Jaser said proudy. Aline was making sure Bella grue to be the queer God espected of her. One dae Bella met a men named Jacub. "Hi," said Jacob. "Hi,said bella and she walked awy thinking that Jaycub was hot. Edward who was watching tald Jasser and Alice trhat Bella was felling in luve and if she did she couldn't became the queer. AN: tell me what you think, god luvs you. Pleese Revow Characters *Edward *Alice *Jasper *James *Bella *Jacob Chapter 1